The Purge: Anarchy
by Gerard Cypriako
Summary: Sólo recuerda todo lo bueno que hace la expiación...
1. 17:02 pm

Klaus ya no sabía en qué entretenerse. Había un asunto, y sólo un asunto que le preocupaba y que le rondaba en la cabeza desde que se introdujo en ella. ¿Quién lo diría? Era una tarde, no tan adentrada en la tarde, de por sí. No había nadie afuera.

Sólo Klaus en su árbol y él podía contemplar el panorama. Vacío.

Friesshart notó eso. Todos adentro en la ciudad y él afuera, espiando. Tenía una vaga idea de porqué. Tachen eso. Con toda certeza, estaba pensando en eso. Su hijo. Al que nada le concernía todo lo que sucedería para el día de mañana.

El viento no soplaba y todo se encontraba quieto. Todos, rígidos, protegidos por sus hogares.

-Klaus...

Friesshart no estaba del típico humor, sabía que no era el típico día. Nada podía ser normal con un evento tan terrible y emocionante por delante.

-Klaus, ven parra acá.

Klaus se volteó. Su mirada desairada lo decía todo. No estaba tranquilo.

-¿No deberías estar adentro, con Cornelia y mamá?

-Creo que si viene la anarquía, puedo hacer lo que yo quierra, ¿no?

Su tono era el de siempre; respetuoso, viendo a su padre desde abajo, con amargura y una demanda perspicaz.

Friesshart conocía muy bien a su hijo; sabía que no era un desafío, ni una malicia, o un pretexto, sino una manifestación de «No me queda de otra»

-Mirra ése atardecer. En unos momentos ya no estará ahí; todos se van a esconder y la noche va a salir.

La noche va a salir. Lo bello se va para darle lugar a la lobreguez. Lo que te hace sentir se va para que reacciones según los impulsos de...los impulsos de...

-Sí, es hermoso. No me había fijado.

Los ánimos de Klaus andaban por los suelos. Friesshart los podía hacer levantar.

-Vamos adentro.

...

El hueco de los Weitendorf era espacioso y bastante asegurado en comparación de los agujeros comunes. Todos los miembros de la familia tenían su propio lugar, su propio sitio, y como eran cuatro, no había tanto que compartir. Ideal para todos los que desean ser ajenos al movimiento y planeban estar a salvo. Y sobrevivir al otro día para continuar con una vida normal. Un universo normal.

-¿Por qué se esconden?-preguntó Klaus.

-Es un simulacro, Schatz. Se están preparando.

-¿Por qué lo hacen?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, antes Klaus no se alteraba por éstas cosas-terció Cornelia.

-Oh, así que ya habló contigo.

La chica asintió. Klaus volvió a darles otra de sus miradas deprimidas.

-Bueno, éste es el momento perfecto para que hablemos en familia, de lo que vamos hacer ésa noche, y qué medidas vamos a tomar.

La familia se hallaba reunida en el interior de su árbol, en un círculo: Friesshart, Klaus, Cornelia y Helga, de izquierda a derecha. Había resquemor en la atmósfera.

-¿Por qué de la nada se les ocurrió que sería una buena idea?-insistió Klaus.

-Porque ha funcionado, Schatz. Por eso lo van a extender.

-¿Por qué aquí? Sólo podría *funcionar* en Estados Unidos.

-Ya no sólo en Estados Unidos; en Alemania, en Suiza, en Noruega y en Francia ya se practicaría; en cualquier país con desempleo por debajo del 2% e Índice de Crimen casi nulo, puedes contar con que ya lo han hecho.

-¿Y ahora?-Cornelia planteó.

-Ahora es aquí. También.

Helga salió a colocar Salvia Guaraniticas afuera del agujero. Regresó lo más pronto que pudo.

-Pero aquí hay mucha más pobreza y [*sigh no more*] desesperación.

-Acordaron New Founding Fathers of America en que debía ser una tradición mundial.

-Aquí va a haber menos protección...

-La ciudad va estar bien, Cora. No van a hacer [*sigh no more*] mucho. No está a su alcance.

El sol lentamente se ocultaba mientras daban las siete de la tarde. Ya empezaba la noche.

-Si alguien sale ahora, lo arrestan, Cora. Ahora se hace una paz que precede a la catástrofe que se avecina. Y aún...

Inútil es decir que todos en la familia hablaban con varias pausas.

-La Expiación permite un desalojo del odio y el desprecio, y la aversión que tienen dentro. Así se ponen en paz unos con otros. Y con el gobierno. Él los apoya para el proceso.

-¿Por qué no van a matar a alguien ésta misma noche?-preguntó Klaus. Su actitud denotaba cansancio.

-Porque no sentimos la necesidad de hacerlo, Schatz-respondió Friesshart con segurida en voz queda.

Sí, ¿por qué no iban y asesinaban a alguien ésa misma noche, independientemente de que fuera Purga o no? Si se hacía, aunque fuera una vez, pero se hacía, ¿por qué no se realizaba a diario?

-Entonces, Blu y su familia ya no van a llegar, ¿verdad?-puso Klaus una última duda.

-No, Schatz. Creo que no.


	2. 18:38 pm

-Apresúrense, ¡no se vayan a quedar atrás!

Blu y su familia iban en dirección a Rio de Janeiro.

-Cuidado, Blu. Si aleteas tan fuerte, ¡vas a tumbar a alguien!

-Oh. Lo siento-risa jafante. Blu volteó a ver a Perla y le sonrió-Ah, merecido descanso-reflexionó en voz alta, aunque no tenía previsto que los demás fueran a escuchar.

-¿En la casa de los Weidendorf? Ahí nunca hay descanso.

-Pues a los niños les encantará, y ahí los padres veremos qué hacer juntos después.

-¿Cómo hablar?

-Ammm...

Perla había dado en el blanco otra vez a Blu; ella sabía a la perfección que Blu era capaz de entablar una conversación con alguien y quedarse ahí por horas de no ser porque ella lo obligase a cesar.

-Sí, uh-Blu miró hacia arriba-Buscaré la manera de que no resulte tedioso.

-Espero.

...

-¡Hey, chamacos! Apláquense, ¡ya vamos a llegar!

-Lo sentimos, Rafael. ¡Es que estamos entusiasmados!-justificó Carla.

-Sí, ¡no hemos ido ahí en décadas!-dijo Tiago, quien también venía alborotado.

-De hecho, una década corresponde a lo que vendrían siendo diez años; ¡sólo ha pasado uno!-corrigió Bia. Ella también era muy optimista al respecto (que iban a llegar a Rio, no sean brutos).

-Rafael, ¿crees que Eva y tus hijos hayan llegado?-Blu preguntó a lo lejos, desde que el tucán iba bastante atrás, mientras que él lideraba la expedición.

-Ellos se adelantaron por mucho; ¡ya deberían haber llegado!

Rafael los acompañaba en éste viaje a visitar a los Weitendorf y esta vez llevaba a su propia familia también. La travesía había durado dos días, incluyendo en el que transcurre la historia en éste instante; habían hecho ya una serie de escalas, pero aún así tardaron menos en llegar a Rio que a Manaos (si no recuerdan, cuando se encaminaban los Spix, Rafael y demás a la Amazonia seguían las instrucciones de un GPS que los mantuvo dando vueltas, retrasando su rumbo).

...

-Bien.

-¡Esperen! ¡Nos dejan atrás!

Perla volteó.

-Nico, si se comprometieron a realizar éste recorrido con nosotros, están obligados a seguir nuestro ritmo y no abusar del tiempo de descanso.

-¿Obligados?-se extrañó el jilguero, aunque todavía no rebasaba a Perla.

-No virtualmente obligados; ustedes se decidieron por mantenerse en contacto con nosotros cuando no estamos emparentados nosotros con ustedes. De ahí podemos decir que no son miembros de la familia, por lo que pueden ustedes ir a hacer cualquier cosa que se les plazca hacer con su dichoso tiempo de incuria.

Nico se quedó callado al tiempo que la observaba mientras aleteaba con rigidez.

-Tienen toda la libertad del mundo de dar vuelta atrás, abandonarnos y emprender otra actividad porque es cierto-Perla continuó-Nadie les está mandando.

Nico otra vez no respondió, pero tenía una acerba expresión en el semblante.

-No te lo tomes como chantaje, pero si ustedes quieren irse, pueden hacerlo, les respetamos su resolución.

-Pero...a mí me dicen Tío Pedro...-Pedro intervino, desde que había escuchado todo y volaba al lado derecho de Nico.

-Ya lo sé, Pedro. Estoy jugando-respondió Perla con una calma asombrosa.

Nico y Pedro se aliviaron ante la revelación. Tanto tiempo con la familia Spix seguro les había hecho desarrollar afecto por ellos.

...

El cielo naranja era naranja y atardecía.

-¡Papá! ¡Rio se aproxima!

Ni se tomaron la molestia de apreciar el paraíso por debajo de ellos; estaban enfocados en una sóla cuestión, y era llegar con los Weitendorf a tiempo.

En quince minutos se adentraron en el pedazo de selva que había en Rio de Janeiro y en otros quince localizaron al árbol que andaban buscando. Eva y sus hijos ya se hallaban ahí, pero no habían encontrado el hueco de los pericos dorados.

En recuento, los integrantes de la bandada eran Blu, Perla, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Rafael, Nico y Pedro. Contando a los que se les reunieron después, Eva, los 18 pequeños tucanes, y...

-¡Roberto! Buen trabajo guiando a Eva y a las bestias hasta acá a salvo-felicitó Perla.

Ya habían todos pisado tierra, como leyeron antes, y se hallaban a poca distancia del agujero de los Weitendorf. El fragmento de selva al que pertenecía el hogar estaba lejos de la ciudad. Pero tan sólo un poco lejos. Como cuando Blu y Perla se perdieron en ésa misma jungla, encadenados. ¿Y ahora?

Todo había marchado como planeado. Hasta lo habían logrado más temprano de lo calculado. Blu se dio el lujo de sonreír ante tal proeza, pues él organizó el trayecto.

...

-¿Ése es?-preguntó Pedro.

-El mismo-dijo Blu.

-No parece que haya nadie.

-En éso tienes razón, Pedro.

-Será mejor que tú toques.

-Excelente idea.

El orificio estaba bastante lejos del suelo, así que Blu alzó el vuelo y gentilmente se posó en él. Un trozo de madera lo cubría. Blu imaginó que se trataba de una especie de puerta. Tenía una ranura por la que podía ver parte del interior.

Toc toc toc.

Friesshart inmediatamente se asomó. Y su mirada se pasmó.

-Blu, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No puedes estar aquí afuera.

-Ah, ¿no?

-¡No!


End file.
